Episode 426
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=None |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Franky |rating=11.9 |rank=2 }} "Movie-connected Special: The 'Gold Lion's' Ambition Moves Forward" is the 426th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary The Past and Mysterious Visitor The episode starts off 20 years ago. One day, a prisoner named Golden Lion was escaping Impel Down by cutting off his own legs. Magellan with guards went to his cage, shocked that he cut his legs. Going back to the time between Thriller Bark Arc and Sabaody Archipelago Arc, it goes with an large submarine with loads of people inside. A worker announced Shiki called, and the people were shocked. Corto called it and they talked. At the same time, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook are fishing and couldn't catch anything. Sanji told them that they shouldn't have a banquet before arriving to the next island. Suddenly, Brook's fishing rod starts shaking. At that same time, Franky notice a large beetle coming at Thousand Sunny. As Brook caught the fish, the large beetle comes right past them. The large beetle then comes back and eats the large fish. Then a girl named Yoko looks at the pirate ship (Thousand Sunny). Then Yoko told Boss, the large beetle's name, to kill the Straw Hat Pirates. Boss then heads to the ship, and Franky attacks it. But it didn't work for some reason. Luffy went to the top of the sail and battled Boss. Suddenly, Boss inhale and exhaled fire, much like Franky's. Luffy, being OK, rides Boss. Boss went down to the lawn deck and picks up Usopp. Zoro and Sanji grabbed Boss's legs and went to an unknown island, where Yoko was. Boss got his nose stuck on the cliff, while the East Blue team (except Nami) went on ground. Then, Yoko bit Luffy until Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp came up and people came out of the entrance of the cave. Yoko told them that they are pirates, and the people bowed before them, until an old man came out, saying they are the Straw Hat Pirates. The people who were surprised, showed them into a maze-like cave. "Little East Blue" Town As they went to the back of the island, there was a town. The buildings were all different; which is from East Blue. The people told them that people were coming from the same sea, and that is East Blue. The island is then revealed its name, Kansorn Island or Little East Blue. The giant windmill reminds Luffy the one in Fuusha Village; the training hall is for people came from Zoro's hometown, Shimotsuki Village; Baratie where Sanji was raised; and the most famous girl in town, Luigia, lives in a mansion reminds Usopp of Kaya. Back to Sunny Go, Chopper worries about the team. Nami predicts that they will call us soon. Robin and Franky thinks if Boss joins the crew, they'll have to get a insect cage. Just after that, Usopp called Nami. Usopp told Nami to come to the back of the island, because of the people wanting her to come. He hungs up and Nami goes on Shiro Mokuba I to go to the island. After a while, Corto and his brother, with some men, are going to Kansorn Island to capture Boss because it escaped from Shiki. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After Luffy defects Boss's attack, Sanji speaks in Zoro's (Kazuya Nakai) voice. *Strangely, the fish that Brook had caught was a Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 426 426 Category:Season 13